


Kissing or Smoking

by yoonhonqs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, Little smut, Lots of kissing, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Smoking, Top Yoon Jeonghan, Withdrawal Symptoms, YoonHong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonhonqs/pseuds/yoonhonqs
Summary: Jeonghan tries for the third time to quit smoking and Joshua is there to support him. But what happens when Joshua sees his boyfriend restlessly pacing their living room and gnawing non-stop to every candy that he can find. What would Joshua do?Inspired by the Korean manhwa BJ Alex (side story 2)
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Kissing or Smoking

**Author's Note:**

> i really enjoyed writing this one! and i hope you enjoy it too :) i was inspired by that one particular side story of BJ Alex. like what if it happens between domestic boyfriends Jeonghan and Joshua? What would Joshua do? hehe

Jeonghan puffs out the smoke into the air and leans into the railings on their apartment’s balcony. He shivers as the cold wind blows in his direction.

 _‘I should have worn my hoodie before coming out here’_ Jeonghan thought because well—he’s in his plain white shirt, sweatpants hanging low on his hips and has a messy hair from too much scratching while working on his final paper in one of his major subjects for _two damn nights_ already.

His boyfriend even helped him a bit to made it out alive and passed it on time. Because his professor on that subject forgot to give him his paper for the final revisions and now, he pulled an all-nighter.

“Fuck,” Jeonghan cursed as another wind blows in his direction, making the tiny hairs on his forearms stand. He really should get his hoodie but one look inside their living room and there he spotted; his beloved lover—Joshua, who’s wearing his _hoodie_. Joshua’s legs are on the sofa making the tiny short that he is wearing disappear on the hem of Jeonghan’s hoodie; busy typing on his laptop. Joshua sometimes looks like a hacker when he’s so absorbed in his work. His hoodie is too big for Joshua, engulfing the latter’s whole body.

His cock stirs on his pants even though his fucking mind is tired. One look at Joshua looking like that can make his body on fire.

But Joshua also wears that dark blue socks with tiny prints of stars and planets. It’s his favorite socks of all. Jeonghan thinks that is because of Joshua’s fascination about outer space and galactic things. Joshua even told him that when he was young, he wants to be an astronaut and go to the moon. He doesn’t give up on that child’s dream though because he’s taking up a degree in Physics; and even if he’s not capable of being an astronaut, Joshua still wants to work in relation to that field. Mainly, in _NASA_.

Jeonghan chuckles at that. He strongly believes and supports Joshua’s decision. And if his boyfriend says that he will work in NASA, Jeonghan will be there to see and be with him climbing that mountain. If he can just buy the moon and stars, he would do that but Joshua just laughed at his antics that time when he said that to the latter.

_“You can’t buy a moon and most definitely not a star, Han!” Joshua’s sweet laughter echoes throughout their bedroom that night._

_“Why not?” Jeonghan questions. He has all the money in the world, why can’t he buy his lover a one or two stars or even one moon, right?_

_“You just can’t, Jeonghan. No one can buy a star, a planet and specially a moon. We only have one natural satellite and its name is Moon. So how can you buy that huh?” Joshua giggles, “money can’t buy it all and most definitely not the astronomical objects.” Joshua explained to him while gently drawing moon and star patterns on his bare chest._

_Jeonghan hummed, “how about I buy other planet’s moon?” he continued to joke while carding his fingers in Joshua’s soft hair._

_His boyfriend laughed at that and slapped his chest. Hearing Joshua’s laughter makes everything really light. He nuzzles on Joshua’s hair and kisses it sweetly._

After that night, Jeonghan researched on how to _‘buy’_ an unnamed star but Joshua was right; he can’t. But he stumbled on a site that supports astronomical research by _‘adopting’_ a star and a planetary system that gives you a certificate and you can also view it.

On Joshua’s 24th birthday, aside from giving him a star projector, he also gifted him certificates of adopting a brighter star in Capricornus constellation and with his birth date as the star number.

He remembers how Joshua cried that time, whispering how much he loves Jeonghan and how the latter clings to him until they fall asleep.

That’s how deep Jeonghan loves his boyfriend; and he knows Joshua loves him so much too.

He takes one single puff of cigarette, burning the tips faster. He throws the cigarette’s butt in the bin and gets another one—the last one apparently in his cig’s pack holder.

He lit it again and takes in before blowing the smoke in the air. Jeonghan is so consume in his thoughts that he was startled by Joshua calling him.

“Hannie?” Joshua calls out. Jeonghan turns around and met with Joshua’s coughing fit; one hand covering his nose and mouth while the other is trying to shut the sliding door.

“I’m gonna close it. The smoke’s coming in,” Joshua’s watered eyes stares at him as the latter continues to cough, “come in when you’re done, ‘kay?”

Jeonghan hummed and once the door was shut, he takes a deep breath and taps out the cigarette on the ashtray before throwing it in the bin. He heads inside and washes his face and hands before going to Joshua, now on their dining table but still furiously typing.

Joshua jolts when Jeonghan plops down in front of him. Face unreadable and hand clasps on the table, eyes staring straight to him.

He straightens and stops what he’s doing. Full attention goes to his boyfriend who has this serious look on his face. He’s about to ask Jeonghan what’s the matter when the latter speaks up.

“I’m gonna quit smoking,” Jeonghan said.

Joshua’s jaw drops and his eyes widens, “Is that true?!” He can’t help but shout. He even sprang on his sit from shock. But still he’s waiting for that joke word falling on his boyfriend’s lips saying that he’s just bluffing.

“Yeah, I’m really going to do it. For real.” Jeonghan said with finality and because of that he can’t help but smile a little.

He knows that Jeonghan’s really trying to quit smoking for how many times already but every time the latter does start, a day or half of it will get him agitated and starts puffing one stick at a time throughout the day.

“I think... that’s really great Jeonghan but are you sure? Can you really do it?” Joshua frowns.

He knows Jeonghan, whenever he’s in deep stress in his school works, he can’t help but to lit a cig or use an e-vape. Vape is the last resort for Jeonghan the last time he asked him about it. Jeonghan said that he doesn’t like the feel and taste of vapes.

“I mean, all that stress lately has got you smoking even more. These past few days I noticed more packs of cigarettes on the trash than last month.”

Joshua will bet his money that Jeonghan can finish _one pack a day_.

“What? You don’t believe me? I’m really quitting this time!” Jeonghan clicked his tongue, eyes glaring at him. Joshua just scratches his cheek and awkwardly smiles.

_‘You tried a few times before and you didn’t even last a single day without it’_

The longest time Jeonghan live without it was a few hours only. _Few hours_.

“That’s great! I’ll help you then.” Joshua beams at him.

Jeonghan looks at Joshua’s beaming face and sighs. He’s doing this for him. He doesn’t want Joshua to get sick because of his fucking bad habit. This is easy to do rather than seeing Joshua coughing because of it. He can’t take that. He was the one who asked Joshua to live with him in the first place and together with that decision is not harming Joshua in any way possible. Mainly his health.

“This time, we’re going to throw everything away. All the cigarettes and vapes in the apartment will be gone!” Joshua enthusiastically said that made Jeonghan groans.

 _‘He can do this for him. For Joshua’_ Jeonghan thought.

Jeonghan searches around the apartment while Joshua prepares the trash bags.

Joshua gapes in front of him once Jeonghan put all the different expensive boxes and packs of cigarettes plus the small bottles of flavor for his vapes on the table.

“I didn’t think you have so much of these things inside our apartment! What are you? A rat hiding your stuffs all over the place?” He huffed at him, “and you’ll gonna take this all? You’re not going to reach seventy, I’m telling you.”

Joshua’s stern face makes Jeonghan fidgets.

“I’m sorry okay? Uhh, I looked everywhere I could think of and I never imagine that it’ll be like this.” Jeonghan frowns on the pile in front of him.

Joshua sighs but still thinks possible places that Jeonghan can hide his stash and something clicks on his head.

“I think there’s still some in your car? I remember that I saw packs on it in the dashboard.” He smiles at him and sees how his boyfriend’s eyes widens.

 _‘Gotcha!’_ Joshua internally smirks. _‘If you’re quitting for real, let’s really throw it all. No reserves and hidings.’_

“R-Right,” Jeonghan stands and starts walking towards their apartment’s door.

“Make sure to bring them all Hannie. No hiding one pack or one cigarette. Bring them so we can throw it all at once.” He smiles and blows a kiss towards Jeonghan who is sporting a pouting face at him.

Joshua is the one who put it all inside the trash bags. All his boyfriend do is to watch and stare agonizingly. He even teases him when one by one he put it inside and stares to Jeonghan, giggles at him and watches his every reaction.

“Stop teasing Shua. Put it all at once. You’re hurting me,” Jeonghan groans and averting his gaze from his cigs.

“What? I thought it’s okay?” He continues to tease.

“It is! But you’re purposely making it hard for me,”

Joshua heard him clicked his tongue and he laughs at it.

He knows how hard to quit on smoking and he’s really supporting his boyfriend about it but teasing Jeonghan a little wouldn’t hurt right?

He ties the trash bags and put it all in the bigger trash bins outside their apartment. He washes his hands and drops on his boyfriend’s lap.

He cups Jeonghan face in his hands and briefly kisses him on the nose and then on the lips.

“I’m so proud of you,” Joshua tells him and genuinely smiles, eyes crinkling.

“God, I love you so much,” Jeonghan sighs as he nuzzles his face on Joshua’s neck and wraps his arms tightly on his boyfriend’s waist.

“And I love you too,” Joshua kisses the top of his hair and hugs him to his chest.

**_____**

The next day, Jeonghan is back in front of his laptop clicking and typing non-stop because another work load came up this morning for their seminar tomorrow and it should be done this afternoon.

He clenches his teeth. He can hear his heart beating fast and his sweat dripping on his face.

His eyes twitching and he can’t concentrate anymore on the thing that he’s working.

 _He needs a stick_.

He rummages through his pockets and found nothing. He stands and searches all the big and small cabinets inside their apartment. Also, under the table, on their bookshelves because he sometimes put packs in there and hoping that he finds one, but still nothing. He doesn’t give up and tries searching inside their bedroom, in the bathroom, laundry room—but none at all.

He sits on the chair and grabs his hair. Frustration written all over his face. He’s grinding his teeth non-stop and biting his lips until he cut it and blood drips out of the small cut.

“Fucking hell! I really threw it all away!” Jeonghan shouts in his frustration.

His mind’s racing and he couldn’t think anything else right now besides putting a cigarette on his mouth and take a hit.

 _‘Shit Jeonghan! Did you really throw every single one of it?!’_ Jeonghan thought, eyes still wandering around.

“I just need one smoke, no, even one puff of it will do. Just one,” He mutters to himself.

It’s driving him crazy. He should buy one. Just one cig and he’s good. Joshua wouldn’t find out about it.

When he got his resolve, Jeonghan stands up again and heads to the main door, ready to buy but stops short when he remembers the coughing face of Joshua.

“Fuck, no.”

“Get it together! Don’t think about it. You’re not gonna cause any coughing fit from Joshua again.” Jeonghan said to himself as he goes back in front of his laptop and started typing again.

After a few minutes into it, his mind’s drifting off again to the smoke’s wonderland again. Just as he is about to succumb to the temptation, he saw a jar or lollipop on the dining table.

He grabs one and put it in his mouth.

“This time for sure.” Jeonghan mutters as he focuses his attention again on the task while his mouth is busy sipping and gnawing the candy in his mouth.

**_____**

Joshua wakes up at three o’clock in the morning when he sees that there’s no Jeonghan beside him on the bed.

Rubbing his eyes from sleep, he gets up and goes outside of their room.

He gasps as he saw Jeonghan’s figure sitting on the long sofa, one hand holding a big bag of lollipops while the other one is busy stuffing his mouth with it. His face full of agitation and frustration while biting on the candy.

“Jeonghan?!” Joshua asks as he walks briskly to where is Jeonghan currently eating.

He walks on every candy bags and wrappers on the floor that surround his boyfriend.

“What are you doing here with all of these candies?!”

“I can’t sleep Shua,” Jeonghan answers as he unwraps another lollipop and immediately stuffs it in his mouth.

“Did you eat all of these?!” He asks as he eyes every bit of wrappers on his feet and on Jeonghan side, “you never even touch one candy and now you’re eating it like it’s the best food in the world,” he frowns at his boyfriend.

“Gonna keep my mouth busy, baby. Gotta chew on something,” Jeonghan says as he continues on biting and sipping on his lollipop. Eyes still full of frustration.

Joshua was startled when his feels Jeonghan’s hand on his. Jeonghan’s eyes is making that sparkling pitiful eyes, eyebrows drawn together and his lips pouting.

“Joshua, can I smoke just one cig? Please?” Jeonghan begs him.

Gently rubbing his fingers on his hand.

And Joshua almost fell for it. Almost.

“N-No baby. You promised me that you’re not gonna do it, again right? Come on, let’s go to bed.” Joshua tugs on Jeonghan’s hand but still the latter begs him for just a single smoke.

Jeonghan wraps his arms around Joshua’s waist and buried his face on his boyfriend’s stomach.

“Shua, it’s so hard,” Joshua hears the frustration on Jeonghan’s voice.

He hugs Jeonghan’s head and massages the latter’s head.

Jeonghan continues to rubs his face on Joshua’s covered stomach like a small puppy looking for his mother’s warmth.

 _‘He’s so cute when he acts like this’_ Joshua thinks.

Jeonghan continues to sniff him, going so far as to raised his sweater exposing his stomach.

“Why do you smell so nice, hmm?” Jeonghan mumbles, “and so warm.”

Jeonghan hugs him tightly.

“Did you calm down a bit?”

“Think so.”

Joshua hugs and slides his hand down Jeonghan’s back. Patting his boyfriend gently saying that he’s doing well and he’s great for enduring it.

“I’ll hug you every time it gets tough hmm? I’m always here for you, Han. I’m willing to help you, so you need to seriously quit.”

Jeonghan’s eyes snaps open at that, “Really?” he hears a hum from Joshua.

Joshua jolts when Jeonghan suddenly tugs his sweater up his head and arms then tosses it on the floor.

He flinches when Jeonghan attacks his nipple. Sucking and biting it like a baby starved for a milk.

“Ah?! Now?” Joshua gasped.

Jeonghan didn’t answer and just continue licking, sucking and biting on Joshua’s nipples.

Joshua bit his lower lip as his boyfriend suck harshly on his nipple.

“I’m sick of candy,” Jeonghan mumbles around his nipple, “and you said you’ll help.”

Jeonghan started kissing him. Biting his lower lip and thrusting his tongue inside his mouth. He was gently put down on their sofa and Jeonghan’s above him.

Joshua moans when Jeonghan’s tongue started playing with his.

“You tasted sweet like strawberry and vanilla,” Joshua huffs and licks his lips.

“The candy that I ate last is a strawberry-vanilla flavor.”

Jeonghan started kissing and biting his lips again.

“You like it? I should start eating candy more often then?”

Joshua giggles at that, “no, you’re gonna rot your teeth.”

“Oh yeah? So, I’m gonna eat you instead. You’re not gonna rot my teeth.” Jeonghan smirks at him and starts sucking and biting on his neck.

Joshua winces and squirms. Jeonghan is biting his neck with more teeth this time.

“A-Aah! You’re literally eating me up,” Joshua’s daze eyes stares at Jeonghan.

“Not yet.” Jeonghan says as he suddenly slides down towards Joshua’s lower half and tugs his shorts tossing it on the side.

Confused, Joshua isn’t prepared when Jeonghan bites his butt cheeks. Licking first, sucking and then biting it again.

“W-Why—“ Joshua didn’t finish what he’s about to say when one particular suck made his mind go blank.

He just moans and shouts while Jeonghan is feasting on his butt cheeks. When he’s about to cum, Jeonghan stops what he’s doing and grins at him.

Joshua looks down and sees Jeonghan’s aroused face.

“Not so fast~” Jeonghan said as he dives his tongue inside his hole. Tasting him.

A high pitch sound escaped Joshua’s mouth. He can feel Jeonghan’s tongue delving inside him. Pushing to his walls and reaching the depths of him.

“A-Aah! Stop!” Joshua whines and thrashes his head. He tried pushing his boyfriend’s head away from him but his hands were restrained by Jeonghan’s one hand.

“Stop? But you’re clenching on me so much, love~” Jeonghan teases. A few more thrust of Jeonghan’s tongue inside him and Joshua’s cumming.

“I’m c-cumming!” That’s the last warning for him before Joshua is clenching tight on his tongue as he tries to reach even further inside.

Jeonghan swipes his tongue on his lips and hums.

“Forget candies, I should have tasted you to begin with, right Shua?”

He kisses and sucks on Joshua’s nipples, up to his collarbones and to his neck. Then finally to his lips, thrusting in his tongue and tasting him there.

Jeonghan never gets tired on kissing Joshua. Joshua’s kisses are like a lifetime drug to his system.

Joshua looks up to his boyfriend. He knows that he really looks debauched right now. He softly touches Jeonghan’s lips.

“Still thinking about putting something here?” He asks as innocently as possible.

His boyfriend stares at him intensely and whispers on his ear.

“No but I’m gonna put something else in here.” And Jeonghan taps a finger on his puckered hole.

Joshua feels Jeonghan’s hard cock pressing on his thigh.

One-minute Jeonghan is kissing him and the next his cock is inside him. Thrusting faster and deeper. All he did is to moan and hug Jeonghan tightly.

Jeonghan’s breath tickles his ear as he hears him groan deeply. He was maneuvered into straddling Jeonghan’s lap and thus his boyfriend’s cock is going in him deeper.

A particular hard thrust inside and Joshua’s coming, clenching on the cock inside him.

 _‘What did I sign up for?’_ Joshua sighs as he drops his head on Jeonghan’s shoulder.

**_____**

Joshua sighs and rubs his sore neck. He is in the library of their university finishing his paper for his Quantum Mechanics B subject and later he needs to start the introduction for his thesis. He stretches his arms and flinches when he felt twinges on his lower back.

Apparently Jeonghan _“stops”_ his bad habit but in exchange, whenever he feels like smoking, he will search Joshua and devour him instead. Even if Joshua is studying for exams or working on a paper for his school works, Jeonghan will beg him for it saying he can’t stop thinking about his precious cigarettes and now, Joshua thinks that the solution he thought that first day really backfire on him.

There’s no place in their apartment that they didn’t used for that. Be it on their living room, in the bathroom or even on the dining table. Did he mention that they also did it in the car?

When the urge of smoking gets into Jeonghan’s brain, he’ll asked for it and Joshua can’t say no when Jeonghan’s puppy eyes stares at him. And the fact that Joshua thought that sex is the best solution for it.

After days of non-stop activity of them, Joshua finally snapped out of it. He is willing to let Jeonghan smoke again if he could just breath a day. Yesterday, when Jeonghan asked for another round, he immediately whipped the one stick of cigarette and a lighter on their bed and placed it on his boyfriend’s mouth. Stopping his advances completely.

_“Finally…” Jeonghan said as he inhales and puffs out the smoke._

_“I’m sorry, I thought I really have the energy to support you but,” Joshua chuckles, “I’ll be a prune one of these days if this continues, Hannie.”_

_“No. Don’t be sorry, Shua. It’s my fault really, if I could just handle my withdrawal symptoms,” Jeonghan extends his hand and rubs it on his cheeks, “I ended up making it even harder for you right? I’m so sorry.”_

_Jeonghan takes another one and releases it. He’s so sexy when doing that but not sexy enough to have a healthy pair of lungs._

_“I saw you coughing ‘cause of my smoking and I knew I had to give up for real.”_

_‘Oh, he really tried to quit for me…’ Joshua was surprised that Jeonghan really cares for him so much._

_“What do I have to do to end this…” Jeonghan mutters to himself._

_Joshua crawls and plasters himself on Jeonghan’s naked back. He feels sorry for his boyfriend and he knows that Jeonghan really wants to quit his habit and he swears to him that he’ll help him. But he’s no superman who has a lot of stamina in him._

_Jeonghan is a heavy smoker these past few days because of school works. While some smokers successfully quit by going cold turkey, he knows that Jeonghan is having a hard time doing that. So, he needs to think other options for it._

_“How about this? Don’t try to quit completely? If you have the urge to smoke just kiss me instead.” Joshua smiles at Jeonghan. He knows that Jeonghan likes kissing him more than anything._

_Jeonghan throws the cig’s butt on the ashtray and raises Joshua to place him on his lap._

_“And what if it’s not enough? What if I still need one or two sticks or worst a pack?” Jeonghan questions._

_“I assure you, Jeonghan. One stick for you is enough but one kiss from me is not, right?” Joshua winks at him cutely and kisses him on the lips._

_Jeonghan laughs at that. He really likes kissing his Shua more than intaking nicotine._

_“Kisses only?” Jeonghan wiggles his eyebrows and gets a slap on his chest._

_“Kisses only and if you behave once a week,” Joshua blushes, “you can have me.”_

_“Deal?”_

_“Deal.” Jeonghan smirks and kisses the life out of Joshua._

Joshua jolts when Jeonghan plops himself beside him and immediately kisses him _with tongue_ in front of the many students inside the library. He drops his pen and clutches Jeonghan’s bomber jacket.

When it’s done, Joshua takes a deep breath and glares up at Jeonghan.

“Really?”

“Sorry,” Jeonghan grins, “I need my nicotine dose.” Joshua just sighs and fixes his things before getting up.

“Let’s go.” Jeonghan who gets up first and tugs on his hands.

“I still wanna kiss you and this place is not good enough.” Jeonghan said and sends deadly glares to the people whose eyeing Joshua.

He squeezes Jeonghan hand to calm him down. The latter gets all riled up when Joshua is involved.

“Just one more kiss, Han.”

“Yup, just snogging.” Jeonghan grins back at him.

“What?!” Joshua shouts incredulously.

They stop on the stairs outside the library and Jeonghan held him by the waist and squeeze it.

“Just snogging in front of your favorite library so that these scumbags whose eyeing you can suck their eyeballs up.”

Joshua is about to retort when he felt Jeonghan’s lips on him. He just closes his eyes and kisses Jeonghan back.

 _‘Well better than smoking,’_ Joshua thinks as he smiles into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> yep, yep, jealous Jeonghan is the best and astronaut Joshua should be canon hehe. thank you for reading!! comments and kudos are welcome.
> 
> you can reach me on:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yoonhonqs)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/yoonhonqs)


End file.
